


Teaspoon :: The Clever Boy and his Impossible Girl by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven and Clara. Stories centured around the Doctor and Clara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**The Clever Boy and his Impossible Girl** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=50921&chapid=122642) \- [3](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=50921&chapid=122642)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=50921&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=50921&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 3

  
  
Chapter One  
  
Clara slowly made her way to the TARDIS kitchen. She hadn't been a companion for long but she was still trying to get used to the rhythms and routines of TARDIS life. She found it hard to believe that the Doctor had chosen her to travel with him, everything she'd seen so far had been mind blowing and she was sure there were more amazing things to come.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and froze when she saw the Doctor. He was sitting at the kitchen table staring at a Mister Potato Head in front of him. She raised her eyebrow but stayed in the doorway while she wondered what the hell was going on.  
  
"So...what shall it be?" the Doctor was saying to the toy. "Give me the secret to the Plasmatron or you will suffer the consequences!"  
  
Clara held her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh or say anything while the Doctor just stared intently at the toy.  
  
"I'm waiting Potato Head, I am serious so don't defy me," the Doctor said to the toy.  
  
He stared at the toy for a moment more while Clara fought to keep from laughing.  
  
"Fine. Feel my wrath," the Doctor said.  
  
Clara raised an eyebrow when he pulled out one of the toy's plastic arms and held it in front of Potato Head's face.  
  
"I warned you there'd be consequences," he said to the toy.  
  
Clara could no longer hold it in and burst out laughing at the absurdity of it all.  
  
"You are aware that's a children's toy, right?" she said to the Doctor.  
  
"No, it's something more. It's...Potato Head," the Doctor said omniously as he finally looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, it's a child's toy," Clara said, walking over to him.  
  
"No, it's more than that."  
  
"So...what, it's alive then?" Clara said.  
  
The Doctor nodded. Then suddenly he jerked his head back around to the toy.  
  
"What? How dare you make fun of Clara," he said to the toy.  
  
"Um...it...didn't say anything."  
  
"Yes, it did. It uses telepathy. I'm mentally linked with it at this very moment."  
  
"Then...why were you talking to it earlier."  
  
"Because I'm trying to sheild my mind as much as possible from it. If I let down my guard, even for a moment, Mister Potato Head could take control of me and that could mean disaster for the universe."  
  
Clara shook her head, suddenly unsure about traveling with a man who talk to toys. Then suddenly the Doctor ripped out the other plastic arm.  
  
"That's for badmouthing Clara, Potato Head. Keep on and I'll have your lips next," the Doctor said to the toy.  
  
"Okay, I'm going. I'll leave you alone with the...toy," Clara said as she slowly backed away from the Doctor.  
  
She turned to hurry out of the room to get away from the loony when she heard him giggling and calling to her. She turned around.  
  
"Sorry, just taking the mick out of ya," he said to her. "The TARDIS told me you were coming into the kitchen so I thought I'd give you a bit of a good morning prank. This is just a toy."  
  
"Thank God for that," Clara said, walking towards him. "I was afraid I signed up to travel with an arm pulling loony that talked to toys."  
  
"Nah, just a bit of a prankster. I do this sort of thing with all my friends. I like to see their reactions. No worries. I'm a madman but not that mad."  
  
"That's good...I think," Clara said.  
  
The Doctor grinned. He jerked his head around and pulled the plastic lips off Mister Potato Head.  
  
"This is what comes of people who run their gob," the Doctor said, holding the lips in front of the toy while Clara giggled.  
  
She reached over the Doctor's shoulder and pulled the hat off Mister Potato Head.  
  
"And now I have his hat," Clara said.  
  
"Wow, that was brave of you to do that," the Doctor said with feigned awe. "He could have launched himself at your body and knocked you out. See, that's why I like you. You aren't afraid to steal the hat right off an insane spud's head."  
  
Clara giggled. The Doctor smiled when she gave him a quick peck on the top of the head before going over to the fridge. The Doctor sighed contentedly, loving the familiar feel of having a friend in his TARDIS as he put Mister Potato Head back together.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 3  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**The Clever Boy and his Impossible Girl** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=50921&chapid=122793) \- [3](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=50921&chapid=122793)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=50921&chapter=2) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=50921&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

I read a theory that the Doctor's mother and the man who were forced to cover their faces in shame became the first two Weeping Angels because covering the face like the Weeping Angels do was a Gallifreyan symbol of shame and the Weeping Angels evolved to feed off Time Energy since they were denied that once they were no longer Time Lords and Ladies. It's an interesting theory and of course, it sparked off a plot bunny.  
  
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 3

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"You are barmy sometimes, you know that?"  
  
The Doctor grinned at Clara when he heard her say that. They were walking along the pavement on a cool October night in Chicago. It was nearing Halloween and there were several houses nearby decorated with orange lights, pumpkins, ghosts and other paraphernalia. The Doctor got the idea to take his newest companion to a spooky graveyard after finding an ancient book of ghost stories in his library. He thought a graveyard would be a good setting for a few scary ghost stories of his own. But he hadn't told Clara his plans yet so she was badgering him for information.  
  
"Why am I barmy, Oswald?" the Doctor said over his shoulder as he strode confidently in search of a graveyard.  
  
"Because you get these spur of the moment ideas and here we are, in the middle of the night, freezing our arses off in search of…what?"  
  
"It is not the middle of the night, to begin with. I believe it's only nine o'clock. This wasn't a spur of the moment idea and I told you to wait and see. Now just follow me and be excited about my surprise."  
  
"Just as long as a monster isn't involved," Clara muttered as she put her hands inside the pockets of her long plum colored winter coat. The Doctor was dressed in his usual Victorian outfit, so out of place for 2013 but somehow the Doctor not only managed to pull off the look but look sexy at the same time. They walked for five more minutes until the Doctor suddenly stopped them with a raised hand. Clara looked around. Off to the left was a large graveyard, to the right was a few stores and some houses. The Doctor turned to her with an impish grin on his face and Clara wondered what he was up to.  
  
"So…what are we doing? Going into the launderette over there?" Clara said, pointing to the Laundromat on her right.  
  
"No, we are going in here," the Doctor said, pointing to the graveyard.  
  
"Gee, why am I not surprised?" Clara said, rolling her eyes while Eleven grinned at her.  
  
"Come along, Clara. We're going to explore the graveyard while I tell you a few scary ghost stories. Just the thing for Halloween, eh? Up for a bit of adventure…or are you too scared?"  
  
Clara chuckled.  
  
"Lead on, Doctor," she said.  
  
"Really? You sure you won't be too scared?"  
  
"Nah, let's hear your ghost stories," Clara said.  
  
She smiled when the Doctor beamed at that. He took her hand and they walked to the entrance, a pair of black wrought iron gates. Above the gates was an arched sign. The Doctor glanced up at it.  
  
"Eternal Rest Cemetery," he read to Clara. "But are the denizens within…really at rest?"  
  
"I suppose we'll never know because it's locked," Clara said, pulling on one of the gates.  
  
"Pish tosh, I have a skeleton key," the Doctor said.  
  
He reached into his jacket, took out his sonic, glanced around to make sure no one was watching and unlocked the gate with it. He ushered Clara inside, hurried in and locked the gate. He put his sonic away, took Clara's hand and the two of them walked along a paved path through the gravestones. The Doctor recited a few of the ghost stories he had read while Clara walked with him. She enjoyed the sound of his voice while she glanced around at the gravestones. Near the entrance was the older part of the cemetery and most of the gravestones were ancient and worn with barely legible inscriptions on them. As they walked, she noticed a grave in the distance. The grave was a gray marble plinth with a weeping angel statue on top. She slowed down to admire it. The Doctor, seeing her out of the corner of his eye, slowed to a stop and gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"Sorry, I was listening but…I love those old weeping angel statues in graveyards," Clara said, pointing to the grave.  
  
She glanced at the Doctor and frowned when he saw the angry look on his face.  
  
"I was listening to your story, honestly," Clara said, trying to determine why he was angry.  
  
The Doctor let go of her hand and stomped off the path towards the angel. Clara, completely confused, followed him, wondering why he was so pissed off. The Doctor stomped over to the statue and stood there, glaring up at it, his fists clenched while Clara stood beside him in a befuddled silence.  
  
"You better not be one of them because after what your kind did to Amy and Rory, I have half a mind to reduce you to rubble with my bare hands," he growled at the statue.  
  
"Doctor, what's going on? Why are you talking to a statue?" Clara said.  
  
The Doctor calmed down slightly and unclenched his fists but he was still angry and Clara shook her head, wondering if her new friend was truly insane and if she made a mistake in following him.  
  
"I'm changing my story, Clara. I'll tell you one about the Weeping Angels instead," the Doctor said.  
  
Clara turned to go and frowned when the Doctor didn't turn around. The Doctor backed up while keeping his eyes firmly on the statue.  
  
"Doctor, what's going on? Are you alright?" Clara said, grabbing his arm.  
  
The Doctor stopped and gave her a sad look. He glanced at the statue and Clara noticed he was relaxing his body.  
  
"I don't think it's alive, it should have moved by now," he murmured.  
  
Clara was taken aback and she looked up at the statue while the Doctor studied her silently.  
  
"Come with me, I'll tell you about the Weeping Angels while we walk," he said to her.  
  
He held out his hand. Clara took it and both of them turned around. Clara started to take a step but she froze with her foot off the ground when the Doctor didn't move. She put her foot back down and watched the Doctor. His back was to the angel and he was staring straight ahead. Then after thirty seconds, he looked at the statue. Clara looked with him and noticed the angel was still there in the same position as before. The Doctor snorted at it in derision and told Clara to follow him.  
  
As the two of them walked away from the statue, the Weeping Angel slowly took her hands down from her face and turned her head to watch them.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 3  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	3. Teaspoon :: The Clever Boy and his Impossible Girl by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Eleventh Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=18)  
---  
**The Clever Boy and his Impossible Girl** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=50921&chapid=122797) \- [3](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=50921&chapid=122797)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=50921&chapter=3) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=50921&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 3

  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Clara listened in awe to the Doctor's story. If the Doctor hadn't told her from the outset that his story was true, she would have found it too fantastical to believe. They rounded a bend in the path and saw a wooden bench off to the side. Next to it was a Victorian looking black lamppost with an electric light in a glass lantern at the top. These lampposts were scattered along the path, providing some light for them. The Doctor sat down on the bench and Clara sat beside him while he finished his story. He was telling her about a married couple called Amy and Rory that had been banished to the past because of the angels. When he was talking about them, Clara saw the anger resurface. She was horrified that these two people had been taken from her friend in such an abrupt and callous manner. When the Doctor finished the story, he fell silent and Clara watched while he turned his eyes skyward and gazed up at the moon, his eyes misted as he stared at it. Clara put her hand on his and he glanced at her and smiled fondly.  
  
"I'm sorry you lost them," Clara said when the Doctor returned his eyes to the heavens. "I can see why you're so angry at them. But you read the note from Amy, they ended up together, at least that's good news."  
  
The Doctor nodded but said nothing. The Doctor had never mentioned Amy or Rory before but she sensed that they were the first in a long line of people the Doctor had lost over the years. She moved closer and wrapped her hand around him, trying to comfort him. The Doctor turned his head to smile at her and then froze as he gazed over her shoulder. Clara frowned, turned her head and gasped. Ten feet from them was the angel from the plinth. It was staring at them passively, her arms down at her sides. The Doctor got up while Clara continued to stare at the angel.  
  
"Damn you," the Doctor growled at the angel. "Damn you all to Hell!"  
  
"Doctor!" Clara yelled when the Doctor raised his clenched fist and ran at it.  
  
"Damn you! You bastards took them from me!" the Doctor yelled.  
  
He stopped short of the angel, his fist still raised, his face twisted with rage as he stared at the passive angel.  
  
"Doctor, don't use your fists on it, you'll break every bone in your hand!"  
  
The Doctor paused for a moment and glanced at his upraised fist. He nodded and lowered it.  
  
"She's right. I wouldn't break my little finger for you lot," he said to the angel. "For all I know, you had nothing to do with it. But still…damn you," he muttered.  
  
Suddenly, the light beside the bench flickered and the Doctor stiffened when it suddenly went out.  
  
"Clara, run!" he yelled.  
  
But two seconds later, the light came back on and the Doctor frowned when the angel was still in the same spot but now her arm was raised and pointing over his shoulder. He turned sideways and gasped when he saw another angel was a few feet away from Clara. Clara had turned just in time to stop it and she was staring at it in horror while the angel tried to menace her with taloned fingers and fanged teeth.  
  
"Doctor," Clara said, starting to turn her head around.  
  
"No, keep your eyes on it. Don't blink, whatever you do," the Doctor said.  
  
He gasped when the light suddenly went out again and he cried out for Clara to run, terrified he was about to lose someone else to the angels. But then the light came back on and the Doctor was shocked to see his angel had Clara's angel in a headlock while Clara's angel had her hand on the angel's arm in the act of trying to pry the arm away. The Doctor and Clara stared at the angels in silent shock.  
  
"This angel…is she saving us then?" Clara said, pointing at the Doctor's angel.  
  
"I…I think so," the Doctor said. "Perhaps we should take advantage of this moment and run!"  
  
The Doctor told Clara to run while he kept his eyes on the angels. Clara glanced at him, looked at the angels and then ran back down the path. The Doctor walked up to the angels and gazed at the one protecting them.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" the Doctor said. "You heard me, what I said. Is this a way of making amends?"  
  
The angels were silent and the Doctor suddenly wished they had a way to communicate. He stiffened when the light went out again. He started to move but he felt a cold stone hand against his cheek and for a split second he imagined seeing Amy and Rory again as he was jolted back into the past. But the light came on again and the Doctor was stunned. The angel still had the other one in a headlock. The second angel was still struggling to get free with both hands on the angel's arm but the angel's free hand was now outstretched and her hand was on the Doctor's cheek. The Doctor looked at the angel's face and swore he saw a loving look on the angel's face. The Doctor didn't fully understand what was going on but he knew that this angel was protecting him and Clara.  
  
"Thank you," the Doctor said. "Thank you for showing mercy to us."  
  
Deciding not to press his luck, the Doctor slowly moved backward away from the angel, keeping his eyes on it. Trusting that the angel was truly protecting him, he spun around and ran pell mell away from the angel, not seeing the loving look or the tears that ran down the angel's face as she came to life, struggled with the other angel to prevent her from going after them and watched her son run towards the safety of his TARDIS.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 3  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
